


Clause and Affection

by Dreamin



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Thanks to a clause Harlan put into the will, Marta needs to marry if she wants to keep her inheritance. Who will she turn to?
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 108
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

A day after Ransom was declared guilty, Harlan’s lawyer Alan called Marta and asked to meet with her about the will. She invited him to have dinner with her and her family.

After dinner, in which Alan was very gracious to everyone, the two of them went to the library. Once Marta was settled in what had been Harlan’s chair and Alan on the other side of the desk, he pulled Harlan’s will out of his briefcase.

“I didn’t want to mention this in front of the Thrombeys but Harlan did write a clause into his will.” He handed her the copy and showed her the paragraph at the bottom.

Marta read it, her eyes widening with each word. “Married? He expects me to be married to inherit?”

“Within a month of his passing,” Alan added. “I didn’t want Ransom proposing to you, so I felt it necessary to wait until after the trial, but it took so long that the month is up tomorrow night.”

She stared at him. “You’re saying I have to marry someone by tomorrow night or I lose everything?”

“Yes. He also stated that there are to be no pre-nups, so I’d choose carefully if I were you.” He stood up and Marta rose. “I must go, I have a meeting with another client in an hour. Call me when you have a husband, Ms. Cabrera.”

Marta, still reeling, nodded. “Thank you.”

“I am sorry to spring this on you but it probably is for the best. I’m sure Harlan had his reasons.” He left, closing the library door behind him.

She sank into the chair, somewhat in shock. _I have get married or Harlan will have died for nothing. What was he thinking, making a clause like that?_ Marta tried to come up with a list of names of who she could marry but in the end, there was only one real possibility:

Benoit Blanc.

Her friend.

_How on Earth do I tell him?_

* * *

Benoit was just settling in with an old musical on the TV in his hotel suite when his phone rang. Grinning when he saw that it was Marta, he answered. “Hello, Marta. I saw the coverage of the verdict on the local news. Remind me to never wear that tie again, it’s godawful.”

“Hello, Benoit. Alan was just here.” She sounded unbelievably weary and that had him on full alert.

“Harlan’s lawyer?” he asked. “What did he want?”

“There’s a clause in Harlan’s will – I need to be married by tomorrow night or I lose everything.”

Benoit pulled his phone away long enough to stare at it in disbelief then brought it back to his ear. “Dear girl, are you sure?”

“Positive, I saw the clause myself.”

“So … you’re callin’ ‘cause you need my help findin’ a husband?” _What else could it be?_

She took a deep breath. “No, I’m calling because I want you to be my husband. I know this is beyond unorthodox but Benoit Blanc, will you marry me?”


	2. Chapter 2

Benoit’s mind shut down at the question and it was almost a full minute before he asked incredulously, “Why me? Surely there must be someone more suitable than a New York-based private detective who’s never been married-”

“I trust you,” she cut in. “You’re the only person I can trust, really. The thing is, there can’t be a pre-nup but that doesn’t matter since if we do this, it’s for life.”

His free hand came up to rub the back of his neck. “Dear girl, you’re askin’ me to turn my life upside down, shake it, then turn it right side up again and see how the snow flies.”

There was a pause. “I think you mean this will be a big change for you. I understand, believe me, but I wouldn’t ask you to do this if it wasn’t an emergency.”

He thought about his practice and how a lot of his job these days was done online. “I suppose I could just as easily work out of Boston as I can in New York.”

“So … you’ll marry me?” She sounded more nervous than he’d ever heard her.

Benoit took a deep breath. “Marta, you are the only person I would ever do somethin’ like this for. Yes.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Benoit.”

“You’re welcome. I insist, though, on gettin’ you a proper engagement ring and us proper weddin’ rings.”

“Benoit-”

“What size?”

She paused. “Six. But Benoit-”

“I insist. I can go to the jewelers first thing in the mornin’ then we can get to the courthouse before it closes. I assume we’re havin’ a justice of the peace officiate.”

“Yes, if that’s alright. I know it’ll disappoint my mother that I’m not getting married in a church but we don’t have time.”

“It’s fine, Marta.”

“We can have a small reception here afterwards. Is there, um, anyone you’d want to invite?”

He smiled a bit. “Detective Elliott and Trooper Wagner, I’m sure it’ll amuse them to see us gettin’ hitched.” _They both thought I had a crush on Marta, this’ll blow their minds._

“This isn’t a joke, Benoit,” she said quietly.

“I didn’t mean it like that, dear girl,” he said gently. “I assure you that I am takin’ this situation seriously. Marriage isn’t a joke.”

Marta paused. “There’s something else we need to discuss.”

He had a feeling he knew what she was talking about. “Sex. And babies. The latter is, of course, a natural consequence of the former.”

“Do you want children?”

“To be honest, I didn’t for a long time.” He smiled a bit. “I spent my twenties sleepin’ with any woman I could get to fall for one of my pick-up lines.”

“So … all of them?” she asked, her amusement audible.

Benoit chuckled. “I assure you, I wasn’t nearly as suave and sophisticated then as I am now.”

“I find that hard to believe, but go on.”

“I spent my thirties workin’ myself to the bone to build up my clientele and reputation.”

“And your forties?”

“To be honest, I spent them regrettin’ not settlin’ down. I did try to find the right woman but it never worked out.”

“And now?”

He smiled softly. “Now, at fifty, I find myself gettin’ proposed to by a beautiful, enchantin’, intelligent woman with the biggest heart I’ve ever known. I would be honored to be the father of your children, Marta Cabrera.”

“Thank you, Benoit,” she murmured. “And it’s Marta Blanc, as of tomorrow.”

He couldn’t help grinning. “I must admit, I like the way that sounds.”


	3. Chapter 3

Marta couldn’t help smiling to herself as Benoit’s voice washed over her. She found his Southern drawl very attractive. “I like the sound of it too.”

“Good. Now, I should be askin’ the same question of you – do you want children? After all, you’d be the one carryin’ them.”

“I do,” she assured him. “I’m not sure how many, but at least one or two.”

“So,” Benoit said, his tone jovial, “that means we’ll have to have sex at least once or twice.”

Marta could feel her cheeks flush and couldn’t keep the pleased smile off her face. “More than that. You should get something out of this marriage, after all.”

“Let’s get one thin’ straight, Marta,” he said, his voice both gentle and firm. “What I’m gettin’ out of this marriage is the companionship of a woman I admire greatly. Sex is secondary. How often we come together is somethin’ we’ll both decide on, but I will tell you that I’ll make sure you’re satisfied.”

She blushed harder and felt her hormones kicking in. _It’s been too long. _“Thank you, Benoit. I will do my best to satisfy you too.”

He chuckled. “You’ll find I’m very easy to please. I’ll let you go, I’ve got a few calls to make.”

“Of course. Goodnight, Benoit.”

“Goodnight, Marta.”

* * *

Benoit nervously fingered the ring boxes in his overcoat pocket as he climbed the steps of the mansion late the next morning. The idea that he was about to see his fiancée, the woman who’d shortly be his wife, filled him with an energy he didn’t know what to do with.

The door was opened before he had a chance to knock and Marta was standing there, her eyes wide as she took him in. She’d never seen him in a tuxedo before and he couldn’t help grinning.

“I hope you like what you see,” he said warmly.

“Um, I do, yes,” she said, smiling, as she let him in. “When you texted that you had a suit to wear, I thought you meant a business suit.”

“Ah, but then I would’ve been underdressed,” he said, nodding at her silver beaded evening gown. “You look lovely.”

“Thank you. I didn’t have time to shop for a new dress and this is the closest color I had to white.”

“It’s perfect.” He looked around at the otherwise unoccupied foyer then back at her. “Your family?”

“They’re already at the courthouse, they thought we could use a moment alone.”

“Remind me to thank them. Now, you deserve to have this done properly.” He got down on one knee and pulled both boxes out of his pocket, one black velvet and one blue velvet. Opening the black velvet one revealed the engagement ring he selected – a round diamond flanked by two smaller round diamonds on a gold band.

Marta gasped softly when she saw it and he couldn’t hold back his smile. “I hoped you’d like it.”

“I love it.”

“Good. Now, Marta Cabrera, you’ve already asked but it’s my turn – will you marry me?”

She nodded, smiling softly. “Yes,” she murmured.

He took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her left ring finger then, on impulse, he kissed her hand before getting to his feet. “Shall we?” he asked, smiling softly.

Marta nodded then she started to put on her coat but he helped her then he offered her his arm. She took it and Benoit suddenly felt like he’d won the lottery.

_I hope I never forget this feelin’._


	4. Chapter 4

The courthouse wedding went by quickly, in Benoit’s opinion. Before he knew it, the justice was declaring them husband and wife and telling him to kiss the bride. That was something he’d thought about the entire drive to the courthouse.

Marta smiled up at him, a mix of happiness and nervousness in her eyes, and knowing that she felt the same made him relax. He took her hands then kissed her softly, Mrs. Cabrera and Alice clapping behind them. Benoit kept the kiss short but when he pulled back, Marta’s eyes were closed and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again.

But before he could, Mrs. Cabrera reminded him that the caterers would be at the mansion soon. He took Marta’s hand as he escorted her out of the building and over to his car, Mrs. Cabrera and Alice taking her car.

Once they were on the road, Marta murmured, “Now we can relax.”

Benoit chuckled. “We still have the reception to get through. Elliott and Wagner will rib me nonstop, I’m sure.”

“Just because you got married?”

“Because I married you, and in a hurry. I’m sure they think this was a shotgun weddin’.”

“We’ll just have to tell them it’s not. But why would they tease you for marrying me?”

Benoit kept his eyes on the road but he could feel the heat rising in his face. “Durin’ the case, the two of them got it into their heads that I had a crush on you.”

“Oh.” She put a world of emotions in that one syllable and he’d be damned if he could name them all.

“I didn’t, by the way. There’s a difference between a crush and pure admiration.”

Marta reached out to put a comforting hand on his knee. “It’s alright, Benoit. I understand.”

He chuckled. “I think we’re goin’ to have a lot of people askin’ why we got married when and how we did.”

“Elliott and Wagner we can tell the truth, my mother and Alice already know, everyone else…"

"We can just tell them that we get along so well that getting married feels natural.”

Marta nodded. “I think they’ll buy it.”

“It’s close enough to the truth.” He noticed she didn’t remove her hand from his knee and he had to admit that it felt comfortable. _As if we’d been doing this for years._

They got back to the mansion just as the caterers were setting up in the library. Elliott and Wagner were already there and just as Benoit thought, they started ribbing him. With Marta at his side, though, Benoit was able to accept it all with grace.

A few friends of Marta dropped by, all of them congratulating her on her handsome and successful husband. The entire time, she was always within arm’s reach and often held his hand. Benoit found himself wishing that everyone else would leave so he could be alone with his wife.

_My wife. That’s something I’ll need to get used to._ He caught her smiling at him as one of her friends droned on and on about something and he grinned back. _Maybe it won’t take as long as I thought._


	5. Chapter 5

After the last guest left, Marta turned to Benoit, realization setting in. “We haven’t even talked about a honeymoon.”

“I see nothin’ wrong with a delayed honeymoon,” he said, smiling a bit. “It’ll give us time to plan.”

Her mother nodded. “You both deserve something special. But for now, I will spend a few days with my friend Lucia.”

“And I’m staying at my boyfriend’s,” Alice said.

“You don’t have to do this,” Marta protested, though she knew her heart wasn’t fully in it. “The mansion has plenty of room for all of us.”

“But newlyweds need time to adjust to each other,” her mother said, smiling fondly. “You’ll be a real couple before you know it.”

Marta had some doubts about that but she didn’t say anything. By the time her mother and Alice had left, the late afternoon sky was darkening. Not knowing what else to do, she went upstairs to change. She wasn’t sure how to feel when Benoit followed her.

“Do you need help with that zipper?” he asked when she got to her, now their, room.

She nodded then lifted her hair up. Benoit moved behind her and unzipped her gown, his hand brushing the end of the zipper at the curve of her bottom. She bit her lip to keep herself from gasping.

“There,” he murmured, not quite in her ear but close to it.

Marta shivered but despite her attraction to Benoit, her nerves reappeared. She turned to face him. “Is it alright if we … delayed … things for now?”

He smiled at her gently. “Absolutely. The consummation of our marriage can wait until we’re both ready. I am, as always, a gentleman first and foremost.”

“Thank you, Benoit,” she murmured.

“Think nothin’ of it.” He took off his jacket, reminding Marta that they were there to undress.

She went over to her dresser, making a mental note to make room in it for Benoit’s clothes, then opened the second drawer and pulled out flannel pajamas, intending to change in the bathroom. By the time she turned around, Benoit had taken off his suspenders, bowtie, and shirt, leaving just his undershirt and his pants.

He looked over at her. “I’ll go change in the bathroom, if that’s alright.”

“Benoit…” She sighed. _We’re being ridiculous._ “We’re husband and wife, we should be able to change clothes in front of each other.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.” She set her pajamas on the bed, not far from his open suitcase, then she took off the gown, leaving her in nothing but her white lace panties and wishing that she hadn’t listened to her sister about not wearing a bra with the dress.

Just before she put on the pajama top, she looked at Benoit. He was staring at her, a surprised look on his face and his eyes darkening with desire. That only lasted for a moment then he politely turned away and Marta couldn’t help feeling disappointed. She pulled on the pajamas then went into the bathroom to remove her make-up and brush out her hair.

She came back into the room to find Benoit in a pair of pajama bottoms and just pulling on the top. His chest was more muscular than she expected and she couldn’t help staring.

Benoit noticed, of course. “I take it you like what you see,” he said, smiling a bit, as he buttoned the top.

Marta looked away, blushing. “Um, yeah. You look good.”

“For fifty?” he asked as he approached her, grinning.

She looked up at him. “For any age, really.”

“Thank you, Marta,” he murmured. “And may I say, seeing you in a state of undress is a religious experience.”

She blushed deeper, she couldn’t help it, but his confession made her smile. “Thank you, Benoit.”

“You’re most welcome. Now,” he said as he pulled on his robe, “what do you say to hot cocoa and a few movies before bed?”

“I’d like that.”

“Good.” He helped her into her robe. “This might not be a traditional wedding night, but I think we’re on our way to making it an enjoyable one.”

She smiled softly. “I think you’re right.”


	6. Chapter 6

Benoit was grateful that his pajama pants were loose and that his robe hid everything – the last thing he wanted was for Marta to realize that he was incredibly aroused. The sight of her perfect breasts had left him rock hard for her.

Unfortunately for him, Marta’s loveliness, inside and out, was doing nothing to help the situation. She made them hot cocoa, humming along to the Christmas songs playing on the radio, and he couldn’t get over how adorable she was. Eventually, his body calmed down, but he had a feeling that the situation was going to be a common one.

Once they were settled on the couch in the library, Marta started a DVD on her laptop. Benoit would be hard-pressed to say what that movie, or the next two, was about, he was too busy focusing his complete attention on his wife. Her laughter and smiles were going straight to his heart.

_I’m fallin’ for her fast but I need to hit the brakes. This marriage isn’t about love, it’s about protectin’ Marta and her inheritance. I gotta remember that._

After the first movie, Marta laid her head on his shoulder and by the middle of the third movie, she was asleep. He turned off her laptop and the lights then gently, carefully carried her up to bed.

* * *

Marta woke up to find herself curled up at Benoit’s side on their bed, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. _Just like any married couple. _She sighed quietly. With a slight tilt of her head, she realized she was close enough to kiss Benoit’s neck, something she was suddenly desperate to do.

_But we agreed to not have sex yet. And besides, I’d never kiss him while he was still asleep._ Before she could do anything else, Benoit woke up.

He smiled at her, his blue eyes soft. “Good mornin’, Mrs. Blanc.”

She smiled back. “Good morning, Mr. Blanc.” She lifted her head to softly kiss his cheek. “Thank you for last night.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

Benoit chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, you had a long day. And I bet you didn’t get a wink of sleep the night before.”

She smiled a bit. “You’re right, of course. I was too nervous to sleep.” She laid her head on his shoulder again. “Can we just stay like this?”

“Whatever you want,” he murmured. “Although, we may have to get up at some point to eat.”

“That can wait, right?”

“Of course. I am, as always, here to do your biddin’.”

“Benoit…” She sighed quietly. “We’re equals in this marriage. If you want to do something I don’t, then tell me.”

He chuckled again. “Believe me, Marta Blanc, I want nothin’ more right now than to stay in bed all day with you.”

That brought a smile to her face. “Oh, so you’re perfectly willing to do my bidding if it’s what you want too?”

Benoit smirked. “I always said you were a smart one.”

She giggled and was about to tease him when they both jumped at the distant sound of someone furiously pounding on the front door. Marta sat up then turned to him, concerned. “Who could that be?”

Benoit got out of bed, scowling, then put on his robe. “I have my suspicions but we won’t know until we go down there. Come with me but hang back, and make sure you have your phone with you. If this gets violent, I’ll need you to call the police.”

He left the room, leaving Marta to pull on her robe, grab her phone, and rush after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Benoit took his time going downstairs, despite the pounding, which was getting louder and more frequent. He could hear Marta just behind him and he held out a hand towards her, indicating for her to stay on the stairs. She took the opportunity to clasp his hand briefly, making him smile, but his scowl quickly returned as he headed for the door and opened it.

Just as he thought, the Thrombeys were the ones threatening to knock it down. Linda, Walt, Donna, Jacob, Joni, and Meg were there, all of them pissed off, their breaths coming out as huffy fog in the cold air.

“Where is she?” Linda demanded. “Where is that little fraud?”

“Good mornin’ to you too, Mrs. Drysdale,” he said jovially, then he noticed her bare left hand. “Or is it Ms. Thrombey now?”

“Richard’s history,” Linda said, “as is Marta’s time in this house.”

“We found out about the clause,” Walter said. “Marta had to be married by yesterday.”

Benoit smirked. “And what makes you think she isn’t?” He held up his left hand, the gold band gleaming in the morning light.

“Bullshit,” Jacob spat out.

“It’s true,” Marta said as she came up beside him, holding up her left hand, the diamonds on her engagement ring sparkling. “We got married yesterday.”

Linda scoffed. “Anyone can buy wedding rings. Where’s the license?”

Benoit crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Tell you what – I’ll have a certified copy sent to your lawyer by the end of the day.”

“You do that,” Joni said as Linda handed him her lawyer’s business card.

“This isn’t over, Detective,” she said darkly.

“I never thought it was, ma’am,” he said, smiling a bit. “Now, if you would, kindly hit the road before I have you all arrested for trespassin’.”

The Thrombeys looked like they wanted to argue more but Benoit wasn’t falling for it. Finally, they gave up and left. He waited until all the cars were out of sight before he closed and locked the door then he turned to Marta.

She threw herself into his arms, trembling, and he held her close, murmuring, “It’s alright, Marta. They can’t hurt you now.”

“But they’ll try,” she said, her words muffled against his robe. “They won’t stop until they take it all away.”

“We won’t let them.” He lightly stroked her hair. “If it’s a fight they want, then it’s a fight they’ll get. The law is on our side.” He couldn’t resist kissing the top of her head then he smiled a bit. “Put that nasty family out of your mind. Your only concern right now is decidin’ what you want me to make you for breakfast.”

She looked up at him, her eyes wet but her smile was teasing. “You can cook?”

Benoit chuckled. “Any Southern gentleman worth the title can cook, and cook well.” He softly kissed her forehead. “I’ll protect you, Marta, from anythin’ that would try to harm you.”

“I know,” she murmured. “And while you’re protecting me, I’ll protect you.”

He grinned. “I wouldn’t want anyone else watchin’ my back.”


	8. Chapter 8

Marta’s head was a jumble of thoughts and her heart wasn’t much better. The Thrombeys’ presence had unnerved her but Benoit was a comfort. _Just as I knew he would be. _She sat at the kitchen island as Benoit made pancakes on the stove. His cheerful mood was contagious and she soon found herself laughing at the anecdotes he told as he mixed and flipped.

Once he was seated across from her, a plate of pancakes and sausage in front of each of them, Marta smiled. “Tell me about yourself, Benoit.”

He grinned as he cut up his pancakes. “What do you want to know, darlin’?”

The term of endearment threw her for a moment but she decided it was just him being a gentleman. “Everything you’re willing to tell me.”

“Well, my family’s from New Orleans but because of my daddy’s job, we ended up livin’ all over the South. Only child, lost my parents years ago.”

“I’m sorry,” she murmured.

“Thank you. So, I was alone for over a decade,” he smiled softly, “but not anymore.”

She smiled back. “What made you want to be a private detective?”

“Not what, who – Arthur Conan Doyle and Agatha Christie.”

She nodded. “Sherlock Holmes and Hercule Poirot.”

Benoit grinned. “The finest detectives in fiction. I’ve always liked figurin’ things out, those books made me realized I could make a livin’ out of it.”

“Is it just the puzzles that draw you?”

“That and helpin’ good people like yourself.” He sipped his coffee. “I must admit, I never thought my work would lead me to startin’ a family, but I’m glad it did.”

She reached out to take his free hand. “So am I.”

* * *

After breakfast, Marta took a shower. Just as she stepped out of the bathroom, her phone rang. Still wrapped in her towel, she sat on the edge of the bed and accepted the call.

“Miss Cabrera? It’s Alan Stevens.”

“Hello, Mr. Stevens. And it’s Mrs. Blanc now.”

“Then congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you. Did you tell the Thrombeys about the clause?”

“Linda asked for a copy of the will. Mrs. Blanc, I must advise you that even now, the Thrombeys are going to fight the will. They will try to prove the marriage is invalid.”

Her eyes widened. “But they won’t be able to – we were married at the courthouse, we have the license, our marriage is perfectly legal.”

Alan hesitated. “Is it consummated? The marriage isn’t valid until it’s consummated.”

“They can’t prove that it isn’t,” Marta said quietly.

“I’m afraid the burden of proof would be on you and Mr. Blanc.”

“And how are we supposed to prove it?”

“Getting pregnant would be the most obvious way.”

She sighed quietly. “You’re right, of course. I need to speak to Benoit. Thank you, Mr. Stevens.”

“You’re welcome.”

Marta had just set the phone down when she heard Benoit in the doorway. “That was Alan?”

She looked up at him. “Yes. I told him we’re married but it might not be enough.”

“What do you mean?” he asked gently as he moved to sit beside her.

“He said that the marriage has to be consummated, and the only way to prove that is to get me pregnant.”

“Ah.” He looked down at his hands. “We said we’d wait until we’re ready but it seems Fate has other plans.” He looked up at her, saying gently, “Marta, would you object to startin’ now?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating has gone up. ;)

_I’ll wait as long as it takes,_ Benoit thought.

Marta, though, only hesitated a moment before saying softly, “I don’t object.”

Still, she wasn’t nearly as enthusiastic as he would like. He gently pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapping around her protectively. “I want to make this good for you, Marta,” he murmured. “You deserve to be worshipped.”

She smiled fondly. “I’m not a goddess, Benoit, I’m human.”

“You’re a goddess to me – a goddess of beauty and truth.”

“Thank you.” She hesitated before ducking her head to kiss his neck, sending shivers down his spine. “I’ve wanted to do that all morning.”

Benoit chuckled. “Far be it from me to get between my lady and what she wants.”

She shifted to straddle his lap, the towel around her loosening with her movements, then wrapped her arms around his neck, murmuring, “And if what I want right now is for you to kiss me?”

He grinned. “Gladly.” He pulled her closer then kissed her softly. Marta kissed him back and just as he was about to lose himself in the kiss, he felt dampness on his cheek. Pulling back, he could see another tear trail down her lovely face. “What’s wrong?” he murmured as he gently wiped them away with the backs of his fingers.

“Nothing,” Marta murmured. “It’s just … you’ve been so kind to me, from the beginning, and I feel like I don’t deserve it-”

“Stop right there,” he murmured. “You, Marta Blanc, deserve the world. Now, I can’t give it to you since I don’t own it, but I can give you my humble self. I know it’s not enough-”

She silenced him with one delicate finger on his lips. “It’s more than enough, Benoit.”

He smiled softly. “And you are more than enough for me. Let’s put all doubts and fears behind us. Everything that happened in the past can stay there, we are starting a future together.”

She nodded then took his hands and placed them on the edge of the towel, between her breasts. Benoit took the hint and slowly unwrapped the towel, feeling like he was unwrapping the best present he had ever received. He tossed the towel onto the floor unseen, his gaze locked on his beautiful wife’s body.

“I know you approve,” she murmured, amused. “I can feel it beneath me.”

Benoit chuckled. “My body has no secrets from you.” He lowered his head to kiss her shoulder, murmuring, “You are exquisite, Marta. I’m the luckiest man in the world to have a wife who is as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside.”

“Thank you. During the case, I nearly told you everything more than once, just because of the earnestness in your eyes.”

“Mmm,” he mumbled as he kissed a line up her neck. “I’ve been told more than once that my eyes are uncanny.”

“They’re not, they’re beautiful,” she murmured. “Just like you.”

“Thank you,” Benoit murmured against her skin. “What do you say to me takin’ you like this?”

“God, yes,” Marta whispered, reaching between them to free his cock from his pajama pants. “No underwear? I approve.”

He chuckled. “I decided it was an unnecessary layer when one wears pajamas.” He was about to say more but her hand on his cock effectively short-circuited his brain, leaving him speechless as she stroked him.

Marta grinned cheekily. “Cat got your tongue?”


	10. Chapter 10

“Cat got your tongue?”

Benoit chuckled. “More like my mischievous wife has my cock.”

Marta blushed at his words. _I should’ve known Benoit talking dirty in that drawl of his would be damn sexy._ _And how was I to know that my husband is well-endowed? God, I can’t even get my hand around him._

He grinned. Putting his hand over hers, he showed her just how he liked to be touched, murmuring, “God, Marta… You’re makin’ me want to forget bein’ a gentleman and just take you, fast and hard, until neither of us can think straight.”

She groaned softly but it was quickly drowned out by his moans until finally he pulled her hand away, murmuring, “As much as I liked that, darlin’, and I liked it a whole lot, I don’t want to be makin’ a mess when we’re supposed to be makin’ a baby.” Keeping one arm around her, he lowered his other hand between her legs.

Marta knew what he would find – she was soaking wet. Benoit was easily the sexiest man she had ever been with. She gasped softly when his thumb unerringly found her clit.

He grinned. “I’m guessin’ your previous lovers weren’t as successful – you look positively shocked.”

She nodded, biting her lower lip to keep from moaning.

“None of that, darlin’ – that lip is mine to gnaw on.”

She let out a breathy laugh that quickly turned into a moan when two of his fingers slid into her. Burying her face in his neck, she moaned against his skin as his fingers worked their magic inside her. “God, yes…”

“I love how wet you are for me, Marta,” Benoit murmured.

She laughed weakly then lifted her head to look at him, smiling. “It doesn’t take much for you to turn me on, Benoit – your voice is all I need.”

He stared at her for a heartbeat then captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Marta soon moaned into his mouth as she came around his fingers. Benoit broke the kiss only to pull his fingers out and lick them clean, his eyes on hers the whole time.

“Mmm, as sweet as I knew you’d be.”

She couldn’t help blushing as she grinned. “Enough talking, husband.” Taking his cock in hand again, and loving his soft “fuck,” she positioned herself over it. Benoit held her hips as she lowered herself onto him slowly, feeling herself stretch around him.

“Oh God,” she whispered, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

“I’ve got you, darlin’,” he murmured as he held her. “You’re so wet but so tight, your previous lovers must’ve been distinctly lackin’ instead of packin’.”

Marta giggled weakly. “They were. Fuck, I’ve never felt this full…”

He softly stroked her hair, keeping absolutely still as she adjusted around him. “It’ll get easier each time we do this until your body is used to me.” Benoit nuzzled her ear, murmuring, “I want to hear you talk dirty, Marta.”

She shivered at his words then murmured playfully, “Oh, but I think that will hurt my standing in your eyes. You see me as a sweet, innocent,” she slowly licked up his neck, “almost virginal woman. If I told you I want you to fuck me hard, if I said I need your cock inside me, if I said I was close to cumming, why, you’d never look at me the same way again, would you?”

Benoit’s cheeks were flushed as he chuckled. “You’re good, Marta Blanc,” he murmured. “Very good.”


	11. Chapter 11

He nuzzled her hair until he felt her fully relax around him and she murmured, “I’m good.”

“Just what I was waitin’ to hear,” Benoit murmured back.

She started to ride him, slowly at first then faster as her confidence grew, filling herself with his cock over and over, both of them gasping and moaning from the pleasure of it. He held her hips firmly, giving himself an anchor as the sensations almost overwhelmed him.

Wanting to show off for his lady, he flipped them so she was on her back as he grinned down at her. “You weren’t expectin’ that, were you?”

She grinned back then pulled him down for a kiss, which he gave happily. Moving inside her felt like the most natural thing in the world, and he never wanted to stop. “It’s been too long since I’ve been with someone, darlin’, but with you, it’s better than it’s ever been.”

“Mmm, you’re definitely not rusty, Benoit,” she murmured. Her hands roamed his back, short nails digging in when he hit just the right spot.

When those small, strong hands squeezed his ass, he gasped in pleasure. Her sexy little smirk lasted only for a heartbeat, then he growled at her playfully before kissing the breath out of her. When oxygen became a necessity, he pulled back to see her gazing up at him so tenderly, it was all he could do to not blurt out his feelings then and there.

_But she doesn’t want to hear that, she just wants a companion to help her keep her inheritance and give her a couple of little ones._

“Hey,” she murmured, one hand coming up to cup his cheek. “What’s wrong? Is it something I did?”

He blinked in surprise. _It must’ve been all over my face. _“No, darlin’, I assure you. I just had a thought slip through that didn’t belong, like a fox in the hen house.”

Marta murmured, her eyes dancing, “A fox, hmm? Well, the only fox I see here is you.”

Benoit chuckled, his mood lifting. “Is that so?” One hand slipped between them to stroke her clit and it was her turn to gasp. “I want to see you fallin’ apart in my arms, Marta, see you shatterin’ then comin’ together again, knowin’ I’m the one who did that to you.”

She moaned his name as she climaxed around him, and he thought a choir of angels couldn’t have sounded sweeter. It only took a few more thrusts until he was groaning as his seed filled her. Benoit wanted nothing more at that moment than to stay where he was but he knew he was too big for Marta’s small frame. Kissing her one more time as he pulled out, he then collapsed beside her.

Marta softly kissed his cheek then got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He picked up her pillow and buried his face in it, breathing her in once more and praying that she’d get pregnant quickly.

_Much more of this and I’ll be blurtin’ my feelin’s like some teenage boy with his first love. I never should’ve agreed to … all of this._ An image of Marta’s face when he proposed to her came to mind and he knew he would’ve married her a hundred times. _Was that really just yesterday that I got down on one knee for her? I’m so far gone for her that she’s the only thing I think about._

His thoughts were interrupted by his wife coming out of the bathroom, still naked but what was apparently a sudden bout of nerves had made her awkward and shy. “Your turn,” she said, not meeting his eyes.

That didn’t sit well with Benoit one bit. He quickly got up then pulled Marta into his arms and kissed her softly. She melted in his arms, kissing him back sweetly. He had a half a mind to tell her but decided it was neither the time nor place.

Instead, he said softly, “There’s no need to be nervous around me, Marta.” He grinned. “Especially not after you’ve seen all of me and still stayed.”

“Silly husband,” she murmured. “I stayed because I saw all of you – body and soul, and that mind that will never, ever stop fascinating me.”

Benoit chuckled. “That’s me, Mr. Fascinatin’.”

Marta let him go, only to lightly slap his ass. “Go on, I want to feel your arms around me while I take a nap.”

He grinned at her delightedly. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
